Liar
by Emofighter101
Summary: With a sister of 7 and her only 13 a girl must make decisions for both her and her sister.... Rest inside M mostly for language and if I have the guts more. First time please be mean and nice.


**Disclamair:I don't own Naruto. Sadly that is true. Unless me and my group of rabbits take over the world by stabbing people with carrots. **

* * *

With a sister of 7 and her only 13 a girl must make decisions for both her and her sister. They live with a women who takes advantage of them for physical labor. Balancing the academy, chores and her sister was not an easy job especially when you have a secret not even you know. 

xX…?? Pov…Xx

"Get the hell up and ready for the academy!" shouted a female voice.

My eyes shot open as I felt herself being thrown to the ground.

"Stupid hokage leaving you with me" mumbled the woman. "At least your good for cleaning and cooking, your better then your lazy-ass sister."

'_Fucking bitch' _I thought to myself.

"Then why won't you give me and her away!" I yelled back.

Right at that moment I knew I was dead, the look on that woman's face was filled with angry, and hate.

"Get the fuck out!" I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs. Along the way I got my bag filled with the little belongs I owned. I also got my sister and her stuff too. We walked into the warm sun.

'Maybe we can live on our own like Naruto does' I sighed, "We better get to class right Mai?" I said holding my sisters hand in mine.

We got to the academy with time to spare. I quickly dropped my sister in her class.

"See ya later sis!" She shouted while running to her best friend.

I turned around to leave but was soon stopped by a voice "Yo! Pinhead over here!" shouted a female voice a few feet away.

'_Damn that Ino' _

"Hey Ino!" I shouted back looking at the white blonde. I wasn't the best friends with Ino but I wasn't enemies either. She was a pretty cool person to hang around.

"What's with the bag?" she asked coming closer.

"Oh this, nothing" I said.

"Ummm okay come on we better get to class before were late,"

"I'll be right there" I said as I walked off.

"H-hello Pinyin" said a soft voice.

You turned to see a blue haired girl fidgeting nervously.

I smiled "Hey Hinata" She was like me she didn't like or go all gooey over Sauske that's what I called "screwing the flow" Plus she was adorable when she was nervous and I thought her having a crush on Naruto was just cute!

"Where a-are you going?"

"Just to drop my stuff of in the office"

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course" I walked with Hinata chatting a little about whatever came to mind. When we go to the office my good day went down the drain.

Right in front of me was my mother with her false tears going down her face as she was talking to the hokage.

She was in middle of one of her fake lame ass stories about me going all bad.

"a-and then she ran away with Mai, I was so worried!" she choked off with tears, the hokage was comforting her when he saw me.

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother into this morning"

'_Fuck my mother!'_

I sighed "Hey Hinata I'll see you later okay"

She looked at me then to my mother and nodded, she then left.

"No sir I believe I don't" I said with a monotone voice "Please fill me in"

After an hour about talking about my mother's side of the story and then her fake crying.

I sighed "Is that all?"

My mother glared at me behind the hokage. "What do you mean if that's all you don't know the pain you just put me through"

"Excuse me but I have a favor to ask of you " I said looking at the Hokage.

"What is it?"

"I wish to live on my own"

My mother broke into tears "No you can't leave me!"

I used my oh so famous death glare on my mother, that shut her up.

"If you would like then yes" he replied looking between me and my mother.

"Then I choose to live on my own from now on, also my sister shall live with me"

"Follow me then" He walked out the door I quickly followed behind and smirked at my mother's furious look.

'_I win'_

We got to the big building in the middle of Konoha there he gave me my keys and address but before I left to my new home I said a thank you and bowed.

'_Good riddance to that old bitch'_

I unpacked my things and Mai's quickly and left to the academy in a rush.

I made it in time to see Naruto tied up I stifled a laugh. "Umm Sensei?"

A man with some type off mark going from his left eye to his right going over his nose turned around and said "Hello Pinyin you're just in time to review the transformation jutsu"

"Okay" you replied

Everyone went in line as Sakura did it she turned into Iruka perfectly and said "Sauske did you see that"

'_Annoying!'_

Then Sauske did it perfectly, next was me.

.I got up there and said "Transform" a cloud of mist surrounded me, when it lifted I was standing there exactly like Iruka.

An idea flashed through my mind I grinned. "Heh heh" I released the jutsu and right that happened

I turned around to look at Sauske and imitated Sakura. "Sauske!! Did you see that! Aren't I so stupid and annoying!?"

Sakura glared at me as I simply laughed but another idea slipped through my mind. _'Perfect time for the bet' _I walked directly to the Uchiha he glared at me but before any Sauske fan girls could tell me to back off I kissed him right on the lips then dashed to the window jumped out and ran for my like. Two seconds later all the Sauske fan girls jumped out of the window.

All the boys were surprised Sauske didn't show any reaction. When they reached the window they saw me laughing while all the other girls were running the wrong way following a clone.

"Naruto!!" I shouted

"Yeah?"

I did the peace sign "I win!"

"Heh heh I thought you would forget"

"Not even"

I heard my name being roared as I turned around and saw all the fan girls. _''They must have figured it out to be a clone' _"Oh shit! Gotta go you owe me Naruto!" I shouted as I ran for dear life

Naruto POVS

I saw Pinyin run as all the girls chasing her ran with the intent to kill.

"Hey Naruto" said a lazy voice

You turned to see a boy with a pony tail and a lazy look on his face "Yeah?"

"What was the bet Pinyin talked about?"

I grinned but before I could tell him. Pinyin ran into the room breathless 'Speak of the devil'

"Damn….they can f-fucken run!" she shouted.

"The bet?" Shikamaru asked

"You telling them Naruto?" she asked me.

"Yeah the bet was that if Pinyin could make Sauske blush I would win, but it seems he didn't do anything." I glanced over at Sauske still no reaction _'Damn him! I knew I shouldn't have made that damn bet I'am so dead'_

"Now that I won he's my slave for a week. It seems I know the Uchiha more than you Naruto!"

Just as I finished the fan girls ran in "Naruto protect your master!" she shouted running behind me.

"What!!!" I yelled.

"You're my slave do it!" she said hiding behind me _'I am dead if I don't figure how to get us away from them_

"Iruka-sensei help me!'

"Enough!" Iruka said "everyone sit down."

"Nice save!" she said.

xX…Pinyin Povs…Xx

'_Close one' _

We all sat down in our seats and I sat next to my new slave Naruto.

"As you all know tomorrow is the test to become a ninja. The test could be on anything so work on your jutsus dismissed for the day" At that moment every Sauske fan girl looked at me with the intent to kill _'If looks could kill I would have died over 2 dozen times!'_

"Naruto to your house" I whispered to the boy

"Why mine?"

"Cause I said so"

"Now lets go, wait we have to get Mai"

"Got it but how do we get them to look in a different direction so we can escape?"

"I have an idea just dash out . I'll meet up with you in like 2 seconds"

"Got it"

Naruto was ready to run out. "Oh my god! Sauske took off his shirt!!" At that all his fan girls turned around to see Sauske fully dressed.

By the time they released I'd lied I was no where to be found.

x-Mai's PoV-x

"See you guys later!"  
Class just finished as I saw my sis run up to me and throw me over her shoulder softly "Sis what did you do to the Uchiha?"

"N-nothing much just kissed him" we were already outside and heading in the direction of Naruto's house.

"The bet?" I asked fully knowing they had bet over Sauske's reaction.

"I won!" she said cheerfully.

"Told you Naruto!" I said "So he's my slave too right sis"

"Yup"

"What?!" he shouted turning around and falling back into his door. _'We're here already? Wow they run fast when in danger' _

He was mumbling something I couldn't hear "Slave, what are you saying?" Sissy asked.

"Nothing master" he replied sighing in defeat.

"Which reminds me great news slave I'am going to live right next to you from now on"


End file.
